Ambulancia
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Donde Martín es un doctor y Miguel un paramédico y las cosas no siempre van viento en popa. LATIN HETALIA Argentina/Perú


_Prompt: Sexo en el trabajo_

_Pairing: ArgPe, donde Martín es un doctor y Miguel un paramédico._

_**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Ambulancia  
**

Contrario a lo que muchos pudieran pensar, la relación de Martín y Miguel no era puro sexo. El doctor Hernández, aunque tenía un novio que se la pasaba todo el día mirándole el culo a la gente, sabía perfectamente lo que eran besos disimulados, caricias casuales y simples sonrisas de complicidad. De hecho hasta había palabras bonitas (o cursilerías, como prefieran decirle) y cumplidos amorosos, ya que Miguel, aunque no era muy dotado en cuanto a palabras, siempre encontraba el momento de abrazarse a su novio y decirle lo apetecible que se veía ese día su trasero.

Sí, Miguel era un romántico por excelencia.

Lo que no quitaba que su relación tuviese también sus bajos.

-Te dije que no, ese día tengo una reunión familiar y me quedaré a dormir en casa de Julio… Martín resopló.

-_¿Otra vez?_

Y Miguel alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que "otra vez"? -bufó el paramédico frunciendo el ceño-. Ni que fuera a diario a dormir a su…

-Pues vas casi a diario a lo de Julio! -lo interrumpió Martín bastante enojado y se comenzó a alejar, bajando el pasillo.

Miguel frunció el ceño, viendo como se iba con la bata blanca revoleándole alrededor de las piernas, esa misma bata blanca con la que lo había visto en más de una fantasía, pero que ahora lo irritaba de sobremanera.

-¡Pues bien! Ya te dije que voy a ir y tu puto partido de fútbol me llega al pincho! -bramó asado y golpeó con el puño la puerta trasera de la ambulancia, puteando por lo bajo por el dolor.

No, las cosas no siempre iban "viento en popa".

Martín sentía la rabia revolverle el estómago, odiando la manera en que la bata blanca se le metía entre las piernas, odiando como por poco tropieza con sus propios pies, odiando la puta sonrisa entretenida del recepcioniasta al verlo. Y pensar que le había dado el honor de llamarse su amigo, puto pendejo.

Por una vez ignoró las miradas de las enfermeras que cuchicheaban entre ellas y sonreían como bobas enamoradas. Entró a su consultorio y se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de tirar la puerta. Que seguían en un hospital por el amor de Dios y Martín no quería soportar otra vez la reprimenda de Arthur por no saber cerrar una puerta debidamente. Tenía una historia médica sobre el escritorio que no recordaba haber dejado ahí, así que la tomó y la leyó de mala ganas.

"Doctor Hernández, doctor Hernández por favor a recepción" canturreó la voz de Daniela en los altoparlantes y Martín gruñó de mala gana.

Discutir con Miguel siempre lo dejaba así, irritado y molesto con todo el mundo. La manera en que Miguel siempre lo mandaba a la mierda por su hermano lo dejaba con el peor de los humores y para colmo siempre terminaba siendo él quien venía a disculparse, dado que Miguel estaba convencido de no haber hecho nada malo. Siempre era así, así de frustrante y molesto, y Martín no entendía cómo era que nunca lograba resistirse, cómo era que siempre terminaba yéndolo a buscar.

Pero entendía muy bien cómo era que siempre lograban reconciliarse sin medir palabra alguna.

Cuando Martín bajó otra vez al garaje subterráneo y vio a su novio sentado en el asiento del copiloto de una de las ambulancias, escuchando un disco de los chabelos, supo muy bien en qué terminaría aquello.

-Miguel -lo llamó seco y el conductor miró por la ventana, viéndolo con su mueca y su bata todavía puesta-. Salí, tenemos que hablar…

Miguel se mordió el labio y salió, pero sabía perfectamente que no hablarían, puesto que apenas cerró la puerta, Martín lo empujó contra el lado derecho de la ambulancia, devorándole la boca con ansiedad y desesperación. El paramédico apenas pudo gemir de lo bien que se sentía ser abordado de esa manera tan necesitada, estremeciéndose debajo de las manos de Martín, que pasaron de aferrarse a su ropa a aferrarse de ésta.

-Migue… -jadeó el argentino sobre la boca del peruano y este entreabrió los ojos.

-¿N-nhh? -farfulló este, pero la mirada de Martín ya le había respondido, que lo amaba, que lo deseaba con toda la pasión del mundo, que se metiera a la puta ambulancia que él se quería meter en él.

Miguel gimió de pura excitación. Amaba a Martín y la manera en que este lo hacía sentirse la persona más deseada del mundo. No era por egocentrismo ni perversión, es que la manera en que Martín lo amaba simplemente lo derretía como mantequilla y lo dejaba con la boca abierta, olvidando que existe algo como palabras.

De alguna manera se metieron en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, con Martín quitándole desesperadamente la ropa y besando cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo. Delineó sus tatuajes, acarició sus piernas y apretó sus glúteos de manera morbosa. Suyas, todas, cada mínima parte de Miguel era suya. Sus jadeos, sus gemidos rogando que se lo cogiese de una vez, sus lloriqueos de que no fuera tan bruto, cada uno era suyo, suyo, suyo…

Jamás y por nada en el mundo cambiaría el momento en que Miguel lo recibía en su interior. Era tal vez el momento más glorioso de todos, un momento de calor, necesidad, satisfacción aún no completamente alcanzada y calor, mucho calor. Todo el calor que Miguel podía darle y que sólo le daba a él.

Miguel era suyo, ¿quién lo dudaba?


End file.
